Enemies
Sankaku Heavy Industries "Specializing in robotics, you can expect weaponized drones." The Sankaku Corporation is known for their advanced AI Daemon programs known as the Keibi which were developed in Complex 5 in the Naketomi district. Due to the lethal nature of those Daemon programs, the Sankaku corporation was legally forced to drop the research and sales of these Daemon programs and currently only develop non-lethal Daemon programs. There are still rumors that lethal Deamons programs, called Archdaemons, are still being developed and sold on the black market. The Sankaku Corporation then started to expand their development of drones and started outfitting their Camera Security Drones with a so-called Null Field generator, also researched at Complex 5, called Null Drones. The Null Field generator sets up a field around the drone and effectively nullifies all radio and/or satellite signals in that area, thus making it impossible to hack devices from a distance, without interfering with the hardware of these devices, leaving them fully functional. Unlike the Camera Drones, these Null Drones are currently not for sale. In cooperation with Kelfried & Odin, Sankaku started working on multiple drone designs like the award winning Obake series. Their latest model is the Akuma drone. The Akuma drone is virtually impervious to all damage and its AI brain core is defended by dense firewalls. Factory To Market Wholesalers "FTM has advanced surveillance and scanning technology. You'll need to move fast in order to avoid detection." Kelfried & Odin Weapons Foundary "Free from government regulation, K&O has the most advanced weaponary and automated defences of all the corporations." Kelfried and Odin is one of the major suppliers of the military with their advanced armor and weaponry. With the addition of their Thor division they basically are the military. K&O are the developers of the so called MK armor suits which are capable of absorbing a direct hit from a standard RPG blast. Further development in expanding the MK suits now include optical enhancements from their Tyr scanning devices, which grants the wearer unparalleled environmental awareness. The new MK suits are also capable of stimulating a persons adrenaline, thus creating very tough and hardened soldiers. Technical specification on how a persons adrenaline is stimulated is currently unknown and under investigation due to late unexplained fatalities of soldiers and security officers. K&O is also known for their Loki Sentry Turret System. The Turrets are extremely sensitive to movement and any unregistered Tyr signal will switch them into overwatch. This unfortunately also makes them not suitable for outside use, especially in areas with a high concentration of birds. Another drawback of the Turrets is the necessity of an external power generator. Due to the forementioned limitations, K&O joined forces with the Sankaku Corporation in trying to create Turrets with the same enhanced capabilities, but without the need for a external power source. This led to the development of the Obake drone series and the soon to be released Akuma drone. Plastech Cybermedical "Using cybernetic modification, they have modified their troops to meld with the mainframe." Not much is known about the Plastech Corporation. Its a private funded company that focuses on neuroscience. More and more rumors are being spread about their dubious activities. It is said that anyone who enters their Omega facility have never been seen to come out. This included children as well. It is also rumored that the Plastech Corporation is co-funded by another privately funded corporation overseas called Omni Corp. Common Security & Characters Omni Corp